


A Morning In Wakanda

by turtles_and_revolution



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Don't smoke kids, Fluff without Plot, Just enjoy it guys, M/M, Shaving, Showers, Smoking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_and_revolution/pseuds/turtles_and_revolution
Summary: There are days without hurt. When everything is just right in the world. We need the pain, but we need the bliss too.





	A Morning In Wakanda

The hot steaming water ran over Bucky's naked body. He loved the shower, it was far nicer than the old, moldy bathtub that was in him and Steve apartment in Brooklyn. Everything in Wakanda was so much nicer than anything he and Steve had shared back home, but the shower was his favorite. Sometimes he was inclined to just sit for hours on end and let the water run over him while he listened to whatever playlist Shuri decided he needed to listen to that day. A lot of times in was the angry protest music that he mentioned to her once that he really enjoyed so she made it her mission to send him all of it, other playlists are full of what Shuri called "the gay essentials", since she was the first to pick up that he wasn't really a ladies man, and some are nice and gentle, the kinda of music you listen to when the world is too loud. That was what Bucky listened to in his hour long showers. The gentlest of sounds for the gentlest time of his day. He sat on the tile floor and tied his hair up with a ponytail holder he always kept on his wrist. He kinda liked it up more than down. Shuri had shown him tutorials for how to do his hair and he had gotten to the point where he can braid it on his own without watching what he's doing. Today's playlist had some songs that he actually remembered from the thirties. His closed his eyes and hummed along. He must have dozed off because when he heard a knock on the door, the water was starting to get cold, something that rarely happened.  
"Who is it?" He called, turning off the shower.  
"Steve." Steve answered from the other side.  
"Holy shit, Captain America wants to see me? I gotta say I'm honored." Bucky wrapped a towel around his waist as he listened to Steve chuckle.  
"Open up, jackass." Steve said with a lighthearted tone. Bucky opened the door and Steve walked in, dressed in pajama's.  
"Just wake up, handsome?" Bucky scoffed as he walked to the sink to shave. He turned on the tap and winced when it was ice cold, sighing because he had used up all the hot water for this bathroom.  
"What, I can't just be comfortable." Steve asked. He sat himself on the counter next to Bucky and watched as he wet his face and lathered his face and neck with shaving cream.  
"You look your age now, Buck." Steve teased.  
"Oh Steve, I'm getting so old, my hands shake so much it's hard to hold a razor. I'm so old, young man can you help me?" Bucky said in a mock old man voice, shaking the hand holding the razor.  
"Hey now, I'm only a year younger than you." Steve said.  
"You're a baby." Bucky teased  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Just give me the razor."  
Bucky handed over the razor and moved in between Steve's legs. Steve turned Bucky's face up towards him. They both watched each other in silence as Steve carefully slid the razor over Bucky's face, focused and with as steady a hand as he could muster. Bucky tried not to smile when Steve stuck his tongue out in concentration. Both of Bucky's hand rested on Steve thighs, and he wished that he could move closer to feel even more of his warmth, but he was holding a razor to his neck and Bucky didn't want to break his concentration. He was done, he wiped off the access shaving cream with a towel and ran his fingers over Bucky's now smooth face. He kissed Bucky's hairline and put his left hand on top of Bucky's, folding his fingers under his palm. The moment was gentle and kind, and Bucky knew that if he died like this he'd die a very happy man.  
"You know what I could use right now?" Steve asked, interrupting the silence. Bucky grabbed the razor off the counter and raised his eyebrows.  
"I thought you liked my beard." Steve said defensively  
"It has its days." Bucky replied.  
"I meant a smoke." Steve said, pulling out a pack of Camels. He pulled out a cigarette and placed the filter between Bucky's lips, and then took one out for himself and placed it in his mouth. Then he pulled out a lighter and lit both cigarettes. Bucky breathed in the familiar taste of smoke and breathed it out into Steve's face. Steve blew out a cloud of smoke and laughed.  
"Like old times, huh?" He said, stroking playing with Bucky's ponytail.  
"Like old times." Bucky said taking another drag from his cigarette.  
"You know," He said as he blew out smoke," T'challa would probably not be too happy with us smoking inside."  
"Oh shit, yeah." Steve got down off the counter and the both walked out onto their balcony that surrounded their room. They looked out of the Wakandan skyline, breathing out clouds of smoke.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Steve said.  
But Bucky wasn't looking at the view. He was looking right at Steve.  
"It sure is."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promote smoking but these Brooklyn boys totally smoke and if you think they don't you're wrong, especially Bucky. Also this isn't Bucky/Shuri, Bucky's like her weird grandpa if anything.


End file.
